The present invention relates to pot hangers and pertains particularly to a multi-unit, multi-tier pot hanger assembly.
Many flowers and other plants which are grown in pots are supported by wire hangers from overhead hangers or structures. Many such plants require hanging in order to avoid engagement of the plant with support structures such as tables, the ground or the like. Such plants are perferably supported by overhead wire hangers in greenhouses and the like rather than table supports.
Space in greenhouses is at a premium. It is therefore desirable that as many plants as possible be accomodated in a greenhouse. It is also desirable that individual plants be capable of being separated as a unit from other plants.
Pots that are hung in vertical tiers must be hung in an arrangement such that no pot is directly beneath another pot. This is necessary in order to prevent lower pots from receiving drain water from upper pots and the resultant damage that such can frequently cause.
It is therefore desirable that a pot hanger be available which permits multi-unit, multi-tier hanging of pots.